clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ninjinian/Spotlight Tips
The Club Penguin Wiki have become a spotlight, I think this is where the request was activated. But, I think by the time of Autumn 2010, we'll be very close to spotlight. We've sorted out a couple of problems that were major : user:Ben Hun was going on about LOLCats, cats, and basically gloating about returning from his blocks, and also kind-of spamming and flaming. There was the "Swiss Ninja" problem, which has been solved, I believed. If it hasn't, please can we have peace on that topic and just leave it alone? Now, user:Happyface414 recently quit, as we can do nothing on that. I also just had an argument with user:Rocket Slug because I deleted his role-play blog post - then he got all mad, so I left a message on his talk page - I haven't heard from him since - he was thinking of quitting (rolls eyes) These are the kind of problems that are preventing us from getting spotlight. Blocking, blog posts, arguments and all that stuff. According to user:Wendy... well, read for yourself: :The drama on the linked discussion page highlights much of why I do not feel this wiki is appropriate for a spotlight; just seeing all that leaves an impression of unstable and unfriendly (whatever the actual participants might feel) that is not what we want people to see when they click a spotlight. Looking at the front page blogs there are two people quitting (including the admin who requested the spotlight) and one person unblocked.... There is still a lot of blocking/unblocking/promoting/demoting going on as well. In addition, you do not currently meet all of the spotlight criteria; offhand I notice that the sitenotice is too long, there is no link to new pictures in the sidebar menu, there are some uncategorized pages, and while you have a picture on your mainpage it is buried way at the bottom. I'm sorry, but I cannot spotlight this wiki at this time. So, we are done promoting, and all that. Are we ready? No, we're still not ready. * Uncategorized pages -- Too many pages that don't have a single category. Includes categories that need categories themselves, articles and pictures - not forgetting templates. These are very important, as thanks to Happyface, we had sorted out many, many uncategorized pages. That project needs to kick off again. See ' ' for uncategorized pages and articles - then help us with ' ' - and also with''' ' and ' . * '''Expansion of stubs -- We begun this project quite recently. This will surely succeed by Autumn 2010 - as that was our target before this blog post was even created. So, this is going quite well. Flywish has helped us a lot, expanding and adopting 10 articles (hopefully more). Let's expand much, much more. * Blocking and quitting -- Too much blocking and retiring has been in session. One of our most well-known and oldest administrators, Happyface quit. Also, blocking has been involved with NotAnEditor, Ben Hun and some IP. Active blockers include Anniemoose98 and TurtleShroom. Enough with the blocking. * Blog posts -- Too many blog posts are bad for us. This is why I delete most blog posts. If they are things such as small role-play blogs or one-sentence notices, definite deletion. We are not in the middle of promotion, are we? No, we're not. I think. So, we'll need to sort out a Club Penguin Fanon Wiki official spotlight button (heh, so formal..) to use if we get spotlight. From now on, small debates, no arguments, no big quitters, no promotions, no un-useful blog posts, no uncategorized pages, no stubs, viola! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:26, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts